Blackboobs
Blackboobs (Mary Wilde) is the main protagonist and anti-heroine and occasional villain in the stories of Blackboobs Begins. Her origin has been well known since she was created c.2007 along with leftheadgrave in Macrophile macrophile.com forums: Blackboobs the Pirate - Character Study - http://forums.macrophile.com/viewtopic.php?p=195331#195331 as a newly created character and premiered in the macrophile.com forums. Blackboobs was described by the original creators as a evil, sadistic pirate queen who She is described back then as a evil pirate captain who has been cursed by the power of the ship after as series of tricks she played on it. On February 17th 2009, the transfer is made to be remade. Development Developing Blackboobs from the ground up after the 2009 acquisition Original FA Journal entry (dated Feb. 20. 2009) but adapted and remixed the elements of the original origin into new territory leading up to the creation of several new locations origins and even giving the character a real name and the actual name into an alias to signify her new identity. One of the changes were the addition of a short mount of hair that was promised from the original character study, the jawless skull and crossbones tattoos that were patterned on her arms, legs and tail only to be left to just the front of her breasts. Along with many other changes taken from elements already established: *Did not passed on the rings that she would wear on her toes and fingers. *No neck jewelery so she can feel objects bouncing on her breasts. In fact the attribute of her chest size being 2/3rds her body size remained. *Blackboob's overall attitude is shifted from very, very mean to more anti-heroic and occasional villain. She would do things that would inadvertently save the day but will not deter her from stealing the world's wealth or causing the chaos herself. *Is more self-sufficient rather than be pampered hand-and-foot. Doesn't take hostages but keep the aspect of bending men to her will and/or crushing victims in her chest. The Blackboob Pirates are not carried into the new version and the current crew are of the undead that were either previously dead or victims, she has acquired (kidnapped or captured) and rendered undead. *The Night Splinter became the principal vessel for Blackboobs and her predecessor who was its creator along with her "pet", the mighty macro anthropomorphc leviathan seadragon Helllevi. The ship itself isn't cursed but is more now an extension of Darquebane's might and she controls it until it was turned over to Mary. *Blackboobs is no longer a cutthoat pirate from the start but instead gained her way to it. She starts off as a passive-aggressive woman who has desires to dominate, rule and crush anyone who gets in her way. Attributes that Darquebane took advantage of. *The majority of Blackboobs' powers are stored in her breasts. The rest is from the ambient life energy she gains from the ghosts she "consumed" rather than have stored in her body. Her muscle growth is not caused by having ghosts swell up inside of them but rather the energy fueled within them, a skill she learned from Darquebane. And this is the short list of the many changes that were given to the new version of Blackboobs in order to make it less obvious and more relatable for her rise of power. To follow the model of fictional females established by TwinStudios to be more than mere sex objects but with just an extension of their true abilities that are greater than their outward appearance. Biography Mary Wilde was a severely passive-aggressive shipping clerk from Bermuda in the early 18th century. For days she is often the type of woman not known to get what she desires. Even with her crush on a dashing lion who gets blown away by a rival. One day, she gets constantly harassed by her boss, a brutish but fat rat and Mary snaps by grabbing him by his shirt and throwing all four-hundred pounds of him through the shop's window. Her nights were filled with dreams of being met by a mysterious figure who wants her to come to a strange location. At the time of the incident at the dock shop, Mary sees it as her means to escape retaliation and takes a ship out of Bermuda. Suddenly her boat is caught in a severe storm and is destroyed. Washing up on shore in a strange, scary island and with the storm, Mary goes in deeper. That is where she encounters a massive pirate ship and its ghostly apparition. By the sound of her voice, Mary quickly recognizes it as the one who has been talking to in her dreams ever since and identifies herself as Darquebane. She was responsible because she knows that Mary has a "fire" that burns inside of her for so long, suppressed by the weight of the world and she is here to offer her power beyond comprehension that is if she can prove herself worthy of them. Eventually she does and by Darquebane's power, has endowed Mary with literally a quarter of her full power. Radically changes Mary, turning her into the massive-bosomed titan she is now. External Links Official Links *Blackboobs and Darquebane @ DA References Category:Darkened Seas